


I get on my knees and pray to you

by BenBitchops



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (Mitch is a hoe for Freddie's thighs. as one is), Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBitchops/pseuds/BenBitchops
Summary: Mitch feels two things all at once when he gets down on his knees between Freddie’s legs. The first thing he feels is being closed in, protected between the strong legs on either side of him. The second is peacefulness, the thickness of Freddie’s thighs muting out the rest of the world until he slips a hand into Mitch’s hair giving it a gentle tug pulling him back to reality.(If Mitch could, he'd spend every hour of his day between Freddie's legs)





	I get on my knees and pray to you

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...Freddie's thighs are unholy and that's that.

Mitch feels two things all at once when he gets down on his knees between Freddie’s legs. The first thing he feels is being closed in, protected between the strong legs on either side of him. The second is peacefulness, the thickness of Freddie’s thighs muting out the rest of the world until he slips a hand into Mitch’s hair giving it a gentle tug pulling him back to reality. 

“You with me, Mitch?”

Mitch feels hot all over, mouth already watering as he peaks at the obvious bulge in Freddie’s sweats but another tug at his hair forces his gaze back up at Freddie, who clearly looks unamused by Mitch’s lack of focus. 

“I asked you a question, Mitchell.”

The whin that leaves Mitch’s lips does nothing to shake Freddie, who’s become fluent in Mitch’s bedroom noises. He isn’t getting what he wants that easily. 

“I can send you back to your room right now since you don’t seem to be fully with me. You know how much I hate it when you don’t listen to me.”

Mitch scrabbles to sit up higher on his knees, gripping onto Freddie’s sweats with a tight grip fearful of being sent away so soon into their session. 

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy. I promise to pay better attention, please don’t send me away.”

Freddie just arches a brow down at Mitch causing him to squirm under the harsh gaze until he finally caves and lets go of Freddie’s sweats going back down, face tilted down biting his lip waiting for whatever his Daddy chooses to do now. 

It’s a few moments later when Mitch feels a hand slip into his hair giving it a light tug a signal that he can now look back at Freddie, who looks like he’s no longer unamused with Mitch’s previous behavior. 

“Are going to be a good boy for the rest of the night?”

It’s more of a challenge than a question, Freddie has the TV set to watch the Wings game getting set to play them Wednesday which means he’s going to have Mitch keep his dick warm until the whole game is over before he even thinks of letting Mitch come. 

“I promise, Daddy. I’ll be the best boy ever, please let me make you feel good.”

The laugh that comes out of Freddie edges on the right side of mean as he moves to rest against the headboard with his legs spread out in front of him, once he’s comfortable he signals Mitch to get onto the bed with a pat to his own thigh. 

“Well then, show me how good you can be.”

Mitch flushes as he scrambles onto the bed careful not to bump Freddie as he moves to get settled between the V of his legs on his stomach. Mitch peeks up at Freddie waiting for his signal to pull Freddie out his sweats. 

“What do we say, Baby?”

Mitch feels his body heat up again brushing his hands against Freddie’s thighs feeling the strong muscle under his hands as he settles down onto his stomach. 

“Can I please suck your cock, Daddy?”

A sly grin tugs at Freddie’s lips as he nods his head watching the shiver that runs through Mitch as he reaches for the waistband of Freddie’s sweats, pulling it down to rest under Freddie’s balls before wrapping a careful hand around the shaft. Mitch is always surprised by just how large Freddie is in other places, the first time he ever tried giving Freddie a blow job he’d felt like he couldn’t breathe and his jaw ached for a good two days afterwards. It was the best experience of his life.

“Do I have to go over the rules?”

The rules are simple when they do this sort of thing. Mitch keeps Freddie’s cock warm through the whole three periods only allowing him to pull off and catch his breath during intermissions, and he’s only allowed to come once the entire game is over. During shootouts and OT, Freddie keeps Mitch down until the game officially ends only giving him the small breaks in between.

“No Daddy.”  
“What do you do if you need a break?”  
“Pinch your thigh.”

Freddie feels a burst of pride over how good his boy is, this whole thing a treat for how good he’s been these past few games despite the team being a little rocky lately. But if one thing has been consistent it’s Mitch’s beautiful playmaking skills.

After Freddie deems Mitch ready he settles back his hand slipping into Mitch’s hair to slowly push him down his cock, grinning at the way his eyes flutter as he takes more and more of Freddie into his mouth before settling with nose nose pressed into Freddie’s skin. Mitch looks content so Freddie leaves his hand in his hair before turning the game on while Mitch makes the sweetest noise around his cock.

“Twenty on the clock, Baby.”

The buzzer signaling the end of the first period goes off but Mitch can barely focus on it as all of his attention has been on the heavy feel of Freddie’s cock down his throat leaving him a little dizzy and whiny when Freddie pulls him off carefully to catch his breath.

“Check in.”

Mitch’s gaze is a little hazy and his throat a little dry as Freddie lifts his chin to look up at him, it takes him a few minutes before he can answer clearly.

“Green, Daddy.”

Freddie searches Mitch’s face for any indication otherwise but thankfully he finds non, his boy truthful as always when they do this. 

“Thank you, Darling.”

Mitch pushes into Freddie’s stomach breathing in slowly until the sounds of the game pick up again meaning the second period is on. Mitch lets himself be pushed back down between Freddie’s thighs, his mouth instantly wrapping around Freddie’s cock letting him push him down slowly as the puck gets dropped. It’s easy to fall back into his headspace, the noises of the game drowned out by Freddie’s thighs as he brushes his fingers through Mitch’s hair.

 

The second ends with Mitch fully hard trying his best not to rock down into the bed because his Daddy didn’t give him permission to do that yet. He doesn’t have to think about it too much when Freddie lifts him up and onto his lap making Mitch straddle his thigh which causes him to whine softly.

“Daddy, you said..”

Freddie laughs softly tilting his head to brush his lips against the underside of Mitch’s jaw, his hands curving over Mitch’s hips gently moving him to get him rocking against Freddie’s thigh.

“I know, Baby. But the Wings aren’t doing so well and I don’t feel like finishing the game right now. Especially when I have such a beautiful boy riding my thigh like such a little slut.”

Mitch looks shy despite all they’ve done already, his head dropping forward trying to shield his blushing face from sight which only serves to make Freddie laugh softly at him. 

“Come on, Mouse...Show Daddy just how good you are.”

It’s just enough to spring Mitch back into action, his hips working to rock himself down against Freddie’s thigh, soft little whimpers leaving him mouth at the friction against his cock leaving him shaking and leaking in his boxers. 

“W-Wanna come, Daddy.”

Freddie hums softly as he stills Mitch’s movements making the boy whimper while attempting to move again but a sharp smack to his thigh makes him freeze. 

“Either you let me work or I don’t let you come, your choice baby boy.”

Mitch bites back another whimper as he stills himself letting Freddie do what he wants, which is carefully pulling Mitch’s leaking cock out of his boxers. With a grin Freddie wraps a hand around both of their cocks giving them a good few strokes that make Mitch drop forward against Freddie’s chest with a whine. 

“Daddy…”

Freddie shushes him as he rubs his thumb over the head of Mitch’s cock grinning at the way he jumps. 

“Such a beautiful boy. You gonna come for me, Baby?”

Mitch nods quickly as he pushes up into Freddie’s hand, their cocks rubbing against each other in a way that leaves Mitch breathless and right on the edge. 

“Can I c-come, Daddy? Please..”

Freddie nudges Mitch’s face up to kiss him, swallowing his beautiful noises before pulling back to grin at him. 

“Come for me, Mitch.”

It’s like his orgasm has been ripped out of him as Mitch finally allows himself to come in a mess all over Freddie’s hand, his back arching with a desperate whine when Freddie keeps moving his hand over their cocks. 

“Shh, just hold out for me a little bit. Wanna make my baby even messier.”

Mitch tucks his face against Freddie’s neck, shaking from overstimulation with soft little whimpers leaving his mouth as Freddie works himself to an orgasm too with a deep groan.

“So good to me, Mitchy. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Once Freddie has him clean enough he tucks Mitch against his chest, a large hand against the back of his neck and another resting against his lower back, thumb brushing soothingly over his skin. 

“Love you, Daddy..”

“Love you too, Baby Boy. Sleep now.”

Mitch does just that, but not before he reaches a hand down to squeeze Freddie's thigh which earns him a deep laugh from Freddie that finally helps him settle down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Post everyday? Pfffft. We're just rolling with it kids.


End file.
